


for a spell

by i_gacha_bro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Laser Tag, Not Canon Compliant, Summer break, They're all wizards, and reader introduces them in the arcade, maybe add a few chapters later, muggle experiences, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gacha_bro/pseuds/i_gacha_bro
Summary: You had invited Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George into a brief vacation from where you lived, allowing and escorting them into an immersion of Muggle experiences...like going into an arcade and bribe the voucher.
Kudos: 9





	for a spell

"Kid, you know the rules. Five players only."

You cursed internally at the post-pubescent man with zits, clearly not wanting the job, but doesn't seem like to have any choices with his narrow career path either. You grimaced at him, coming up with a modus.

"They're all my cousins from a small town in Wales. They don't have arcades there, let alone a laser tag arena."

"Nothing personal, kid-"

"Don't _'kid'_ me, you..."

He eyed you carefully with what you will say next, both of you knowing that your misbehavior will have you blacklisted for the match. Of course he had that power, especially when he accepted those mean, hulking, teenage kids with shit-eating grins their admission fees.

" _What?-_ " he challenged, thoroughly amused when he silently goaded you to take the bait. You were smarter than that, of course, taking a heavy breath to calm yourself down.

"They're here for a vacation, alright? And..." you searched for Neville amongst the group, clearly unnerved just a few yards away from you while Fred was telling him something with a nasty grin.

"He - _that tall boy over there?_ Curly brown hair...he got diagnosed with leukemia. Terminal stage."

His brows twitched, not believing you at all. But you went on with a certain weight and levity in your voice, "Poor bloke, there were no specialists back in the town. Parents couldn't pay for a single chemotherapy. Look - _look_ into your heart, man. He wants to die happy!"

He crossed his arms, expecting more of your alibi. " _Why all the lush hair, then?_ "

Your hands went by your hips to intimidate him. "Why don't you go ahead and pull off that 'lush', _goddamned_ wig if you want to be an insensitive piece of shit, then? Go on, _I'd like to see you try._ " you bobbed your head with a gruff expression. He went pale at your words. You continued with a smirk, "Got some spine, huh? Eager to upset and humiliate him?"

He shook his head frantically with a face filled with horror, looking just as pale as Neville when Fred and George were laughing racuously while Hermione led him away from the twins.

"Good," you say, "not too _'personal'_ , I suppose-?" You took a momentary glance at his name tag. You were slightly bewildered upon the similarities with the particular someone bearing the same name, " _Percy?_ "

He truly was like Percy - too fixed on rules.

"Alright, alright!" he blurted out, "For 30 pounds!"

"What? I gave you the admission fee already!-"

" _29 pounds-!_ "

" **20!** " you interjected.

"Deal!"

You stifled the satisfied smile about to creep in the corners of your lips, chucking another note into his palm. You were about to leave the station when you turned around to face him once again, a finger jutting out to point at the voucher. "You just made a man happy today, make it count."

"Y-yes."

You walked by the group with a renewed spring on your every step. Harry noticed this, being the first to ask you the most obvious question, "Well? How'd it go?"

"Very good, Potter."

Hermione was starting to eye you suspiciously, " _Not without a little bit of bribing though, yeah?_ "

"Well," you rolled your eyes, scoffing, "duh? Of course I had to! We exceded over two players in our team. Plus, it's only fair! _Have you seen those older kids?_ "

"Five Dudleys,"

" _En pointe!_ " your hand gestured Harry in acknowledgement. Hermione was thoroughly unamused now, crossing her arms sassily. She huffed, "There's something more in that _bribing_ , isn't it?"

Fred and George closed in to listen to your next words. Ron was pleased, nearabout laughing when he knew you were cornered by Hermione for a good time, that it was you for a change instead of him.

"That was some lengthy negotiation," she said lamely. "Did a little bit of theatrics with your face there, huh?"

"I told him that Neville's dying from cancer." you said without pausing for a breath. Harry snorted, while the rest of your pureblooded friends remained still and confused. 

The boy in question, squinted at you with a, "What's a cancer?"

Ron interjected, "Like in astrology?"

"No," Hermione whisks without looking away from you, "it's a disease that spreads from a certain place in your body until it grows into a deadly lump if left unchecked."

"Like Voldemort,"

Everyone whipped their heads at Harry at the unnecessary mention of his natural enemy. But relaxed when the voucher came and led them at the shed to wear the proper equipments, having forgotten what Harry said.

Before the match started, the voucher ran through the rules. Neville was frozen, clearly not prepared. You poked him, surprising him on the process. You clapped his shoulder, "Just imagine shooting at Snape and Malfoy. Stay close. And it's only a little zap when you get tagged. Clear?"

He nods at this in understanding, "Crystal."

"And no one gets injured, don't worry. No foul play allowed."

"Hey," Fred calls out. You hummed, and he continued. "Do I aim it like...this?"

George nudged you with the weapon's snout, "What if I shot Fred, what happens?"

You gave them a look as if it was already obvious, " _Small electrocution-?_ "

"Like, small lightning?"

"Jesus Christ, Fred, _no_. About an eighth of that _'small lightning'_."

Fred and George looked at each other with a knowing expression. You most certainly didn't like that. They noticed this, possibly reading your mind, "It's a smidge of idea for our business. Calm down."

"That's what I thought," you relaxed your frown, putting on a game face when the countdown started.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my useless gibber, hopefully it's something.


End file.
